Second Chances
by Pok3yGamrGirl
Summary: What if you were forcefully given a second chance at life, and then told you had to be the hero who makes peace with the four angry spirits of children who were murdered, and you had to do it before five days or else the children's souls would be condemned to hell? Will you help them, or would you wait out the days, ascend, and know that they're trapped in hell and you did nothing?


What if you were forcefully given a second chance at life, and then told you had to be the hero who makes peace with the four angry spirits of children who were murdered, and you had to do it before five days or else the children's souls would be condemned to hell? Well this is the story of a young man named Aaron. A man only of seventeen, who wasn't very brave, much less a hero, who made a terrible mistake, and it ended up costing him his life. By fate, or something else, he was given this chance to be what he's always wanted to be. But will he accept this chance, or let the five days pass, knowing that he'll ascend but their souls will be on his shoulders for all eternity. Let's join him on his journey, as he wakes up in a new body of steel covered with fur.

* * *

><p>'Uggh. Did anyone get the license plate of that truck that hit me?' I thought. I opened my eyes to find that I was lying on my back in a pitch black room. I sat up quickly and looked around, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Even though everything was hard to see, I could tell that I had been lying on a flat table. I swung my legs over the edge and got up, slowly and carefully.<p>

"Where .. Where am I?" I asked aloud. Thats when I realized something was off. My voice sounded strange. I couldn't fully place what it was, but I knew something was up, and I didn't like it, whatever it was.

I looked around and saw the outline of what appeared to be a door. I began to walk over, but my legs moved very slowly. It felt like I hadn't used them in weeks. Luckily, I did eventually reach the door and found a set of stairs that were dimly lit. I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk up them, using the railing as support.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the top, but when I did I found an open doorway leading into a room with empty animal heads? "What the heck?" I said as I looked around. Then suddenly it hit me. The last thing I remembered was that I was with my friends. I had started drinking, and someone mentioned "Pizza." Then we ended up coming to 'Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria'. We went in and one of my friends pulled out a gun and threatened the employee's. He was going to shoot and I told him not to do it. Then there was a bang. Then nothing. White. Just pure soft light surrounding me.

I thought I heard a voice but I wasn't sure, it sounded like someone was trying to comfort me, and then without warning everything went black.

My eyes widened as realization struck me. I was dead. Or at least I had been dead. "What's going on?" I asked to the air, "I should be dead!"

I needed answers and I needed them fast.

I walked a little quicker now, and left the room with the creepy empty heads. I was inside the pizzeria still, and it looked like it was after hours. I didn't like it, not one bit. I didn't know why I let my friends talk me into coming here, because honestly, I found the pizza to be of low quality, and the company's animatronic mascots always scared the living daylights out of me.

"Got to get out of here. Got to get out of here." I kept on mumbling to myself.

As I walked down a long stretch of hallway, I froze, there was a long horizontal mirror in the hallway and out of the corner of my eye I could see that something was following me I began to panic. The form reminded me of that animatronic, Bonnie.

Bonnie was following me? 'What the fuck!' I thought as I began to run forward as fast as I could. The sound of metal footsteps following me echoed in the hallway. I panicked and dashed into the ladies room and locked one of the stall doors behind me.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god.' I panicked. 'I wish I were home right now and not in this creepy restaurant!'

Everything was silent. I quietly climbed on top of the toilet and peeked over the edge. I was alone, and I sighed in relief. Though I decided I would wait in there just a little bit longer, until it was safe to come out. The next few minutes that passed felt like hours. I cautiously got down and unlocked the stall door, peeking carefully before I eventually wandered out. As I passed by the bathroom mirrors, I paused again. There he was, Bonnie! I quickly turned around to face the robot, but he wasn't there. I turned to face the mirror again.

I leaned in closer to the mirror and Bonnie did the same. I opened my mouth, and once again Bonnie copied me. This time I raised my arm and Bonnie's arm came up. Finally it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was trapped inside Bonnie's body. I shook my head quickly. "Maybe I'm just in a costume that I can take off. This must be some sort of prank."

I chuckled. "Ha, ha. Very funny." I said as I took off the mask. What I then saw caused everything around me to start swirling. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I couldn't.

And just like that, everything turned black.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, don't worry they will get longer as I progress, and I also apologize ahead of time, this is my first FNaF fanfiction, I just recently got into the fandom, so I'm still not completely familiar with everything yet. I would, however appreciate constructive criticism to help me out!<p> 


End file.
